Art
by Kevorkian
Summary: BBxRae drivel, based more on stream-of-consciousness than any real plot.
1. Zulu

So, I haven't posted anything in over half a year, or something. Yay, me, for returning to fanfic? Meh. So, this is...half practice to get back in the flow of fanfic, which I'd love to do more of this spring and summer, and half just because I kind of feel bad reviewing other people's work, when I haven't posted anything in ages.

Hurrah for spur of the moment decisions about what to write, and short chapter inspirations. I wrote this by the seat of my pants, so to speak, so please, review, as it's not something I've really tried before. I took special attention to not making sure the Titans fell into the classic routines so often exhibited in other fanfic, so I hope you like that, if nothing else. Oh, and RabulaTasa, if you're reading this, please note my (hopefully) correct connotation of Beast Boy's name.

* * *

With a suppressed whoosh, the doors slid open. Beast Boy hummed quietly to himself as he walked into the main room of Titans Tower, with a slight spring in his step, subtly moving to the beat of the song he was humming. He stopped walking, smiled, and stretched, taking in his surroundings. Today looked to be a great day - he slept well until eleven in the morning, and the sun looked bright and cheery outside, and if there wasn't too much of a breeze, the temperature would be just right.

Cyborg was sitting at the kitchenette's bar with Robin, apparently discussing something or other about cost-effectiveness of some of the tower's security measures. From the good natured looks on their faces, and the relaxed attitude both had, it wasn't a pressing issue. Raven, meanwhile, was standing in front of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows looking out on the bay, unmoving - Beast Boy assumed she was in a light trance, perhaps meditating on her feet, or maybe just appreciating the fine day outside as much as he planned to. Starfire was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, entranced by some documentary or other on human diseases she probably wasn't succeptible to.

Beast Boy, having just gotten up after a long rest, was hungry. He found his way to the kitchinette, nodded a 'morning' to Cyborg and Robin, then rummaged around for something to eat. He decided on a quick snack, so he would still be hungry enough to have lunch with the other Titans in a bit, but wouldn't starve until then. Deciding on a simple banana, he glanced around the room again. Cyborg and Robin seemed to be in a good mood, and Beast Boy knew when he interrupted them, he generally ruined it, and Starfire was evidently in deep concentration on her movie, so Beast Boy chose Raven to be his first company of the day.

Raven stared out at the ocean passively. One of the reasons she liked Earth was the simple beauty. Azarath was certainly beautiful, but having grown up there, it seemed repetitive and boring to her - and Azarath had never had such beauty in simple objects like water. Sure, buildings and clothing were wonderfully decorated, but they never twinkled like salty ocean water, or expressed the calm serenity of fishing boats slowly floating across a bay. Staring at the whole scene's tranquility was, surprisingly enough, just as soothing as her meditation could be.

As she gazed at the resolute halcyon of nature before her, Beast Boy walked up. Normally, she would expect him to tell her a joke, and usually a bad one at that, but today, she suspected otherwise. Perhaps it was in Beast Boy's softer, slower steps, or perhaps it was the aura of calm he was giving off, but she knew today would be different. Beast Boy stopped as he drew even with her, and stood, taking in the scene. Raven waited for him to speak, but it soon became evident that he was content to remain silent.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy spoke, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Raven genuinely smiled. "Do you even have a penny?"

It was Beast Boy's turn to smile. "Probably not. I owe you a penny, okay?"

"Very well. I was just enjoying the calm of the day, I guess. We end up fighting and training too much - peaceful days like this are all too rare."

"Touché." Beast Boy's smile faltered for a bit, and he bit his lip before continuing. Raven, sensing his change in emotion, turned toward him. "I guess I'm the cause of a lot of that fighting." His face fell.

Raven surprised Beast Boy by staring him in the eyes for a moment before responding. "Yes, you are. But...a lot is my fault, too. I can get fairly snappy sometimes, and I really shouldn't. Don't blame it all on yourself." Hearing this, Beast Boy looked up, and met Raven's gaze. His eyes were wide open. "Oh, quit being a fool. You've known that all along, and so have I."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again as he considered what he was going to say. Instead, he held Raven's gaze. After several moments, he realized he'd have to say something, so he quickly said the first thing came to his mind. "You really shouldn't wear your hood so much. You don't need to hide from me." He slowly reached up to pull off Raven's hood, but his hand was intercepted by hers.

She simply said, "You owe me a penny," and turned to walk away, leaving Beast Boy to try and figure out what happened. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance, as a loud, piercing noise burst through the calm atmosphere of the tower. Everyone in the tower's head snapped toward the city.

Robin, being the leader of the team, said it. "That was...a gunshot. Titans, go!"


	2. Yankee

_This is now officially my first chapter-based story. Anyone who's happy at this change in my writing style, compliment Menamebephil. Anyone who's unhappy at it, I already clubbed most of the baby seals for other reasons. Sorry._

* * *

Grimaces became grimmer. Fighting stances yielded to uneasy glances and wary checks of surroundings. With a sickening crunch, a radio siappeared under a steel-reinforced boot.

Starfire was the first to speak. "Why would someone place the radio emitting the most terrible noise in front of our home?"

* * *

The pilot of the boat looked around. Everybody else in sight appeared to be going about their business as usual. They hadn't been spotted. The pilot pulled out a pair of binoculars and trained them on the tower's entrance, just in time to see the leader of the teenage team carry the remnants of the electronic device inside, and the door whoosh shut after him.

* * *

Once again, the main room was occupied by everyone in the tower - but this time, there was no friendly chatter, no golden rays on sun beckoning to the frivolous side of the young heroes to come yonder and play. The television was on, resolutely sifting through all known local criminals' whereabouts.

With a muted click and low whirring noise, the background lights in the room snapped on and the few open windows throughout the tower closed themselves. No occupants of the room budged from their places.

As she ended her meditative trance, Raven quickly summarized the day's events in her head. In the morning, each of the Titans has been cheerful and carefree - and even beast Boy restrained himself from his usual antics. Then, they had heard a gunshot, and when they left the tower to comb the city for trouble, hadn't come across anything abnormal. Worst, as they returned to the tower, tired and unhappy to have wasted the day, Robin had called them to the front entrance, where he had discovered the source of the gunshot noise. Now, the Titans were moodily sitting around the main room, pensive about the day and the near future.

Raven glanced around the room. Cyborg was sitting at the kitchinette, propping his head up with his hands, staring at the wall. Starfire was lying on the couch, her head on the armrest and her hair dangling over the side, staring at the ceiling. Beast Boy was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch and his arms around his legs, staring forward. Robin was sitting at one of the computer terminals, his hands also propping up his head, which was frowning at the computer screen.

Raven glanced at the clock, and without a word got up and left the room. She retired to her room, and several minutes later, felt her teammates do the same.

None of them slept well that night.

* * *

_Also, a few public service announcements. First, did you know that gullible is the only word not defined in the dictionary? I'm serious; go look it up. Second, happy April Fool's day, everyone. If you feel like writing a review but not about this story or chapter, I wouldn't mind hearing about your April Fool's Day adventures. Heh._


	3. XRay

_Chapter 3 is long and totally not-short like Chapter 2! Yay! Oh, and spring break just started. It remains to be seen whether that means I won't be writing more, or I will be writing more..._

* * *

The figure stood up from the device they had rigged. They smiled and slid a mask over their face before slipping outside, and off into the night.

At the now empty building, an artificial red display flickered on, displaying a simple message. It read, "Armed".

* * *

Robin rolled out of bed and looked at this alarm clock. He wasn't due to wake up for another half-hour, but he was already up and hadn't slept fitfully the night before anyway. He might as well use the extra half hour of the day, rather than waste it lying still.

He rolled onto his stomach and clenched then unclenched his fists a few times, to warm up his fingers. He pushed himself off of the ground, and muttered a "one", beginning his morning calisthenics.

* * *

Will rose from his bed and yawned. He hated his job - screaming little punks running around and throwing up on floors, and he always had to clean it up. Worse yet, what did he get? Just above minimum wage, and no sort of health care or dental actually worthwhile. He grumbled, threw on his jumpsuit, and walked the half mile to work.

When he got there, he fumbled in his pocket for the most useful tool in his line of work, and his source of power - his almighty ring of keys. He jammed the master key into the lock and kicked the door open, crossing the room to go turn off the stupid alarm. Will wondered why they even had an alarm in the first place - teachers loved to leave their classrooms unlocked when they went home at night; meaning more work for him, and also letting anyone waltz in and grab whatever they wanted. Will punched in the four digit code, and the red "Armed" light disappeared.

* * *

Robin stepped out of the shower and dried off. He grabbed the uniform he brought into the bathroom with him and carefully put it on, piece by piece. As much as he acted "by the seat of his pants", Robin knew that consistent success is only possible with a steady base - and wearing his uniform the same way, every day, and having it exactly perfect, was that base he needed.

Robin walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, into the main room, for breakfast. He was somewhat surprised to see the rest of his team sitting around the room glumly. Raven was watching a kettle of water boil, presumably for tea. Beast Boy was leaning against the counter next to her, half-heartedly trying to persuade her that the water wouldn't boil if she kept watching it. Cyborg was standing in front of the fridge with a pad of paper, apparently making a grocery list, and Starfire was attempting to teach Silkie to roll over on command, and though the alien princess was almost never frustrated, her patience seemed to be dwindling.

* * *

Mrs. Jones stepped out of her modest hybrid. She was the school secretary - not a job she loved, but not one she hated, and she was content with that. She fished in her purse for her keys as she walked up to the door of the main office - that lousy janitor never unlocked anything; all he was good for was shutting off the alarm! As she walked over to her desk, the heavy door swing shut on its own weight, leaving no one to see Mrs. Jones fall over a tripwire, or the resulting hiss of a gas canister releasing its contents.

* * *

Will locked the door to his janitor's closet behind him, and strode towards the main office -the teacher's break room was just beyond, and the fastest way to the coffeepot was through the main office. Will stuck his key in the keyhole, but what he saw through the door's window pane scared him - a woman's legs were sticking out from behind a desk. Will threw the door open, but before he could make it inside, he smelled something strange in the air. He leaned outside, took a deep breath, and ran in to get the woman -the secretary, he thought- out of there.

* * *

Suddenly, the main room started flashing with ambient red light. All of the Titans looked up, towards the TV screen - there was no siren, so there wasn't an alarm - just an urgent incoming message.

Robin strode over to the computer and accepted the incoming video call. The Mayor's face popped onto the screen, the man seemingly breathless. "Ah, Titans, we wanted to inform you...earlier today, a man found an unconscious woman at the school where he worked - and when he found her, he said the air smelled like gas. We sent paramedics to check over the woman, and anyone else, along with some of our gas squad. Well, they reported that the woman had tripped a booby-trap, and so, following standard procedure, our gas officers worked with the bomb squad to clear the campus.

"Ordinarily, we wouldn't bother you with this - Jump has always had its crime, but because the perpetrator used concussion grenades and knock-out gas in booby traps, in a _school_, no less, we ran a psychological profile on him, and it came up with an extremely twisted psychopath. Right now, and this is only guesswork, remember, but we think it may be..."

"...Slade." Robin finished for him.


End file.
